Shin Megami Tensei IV
Shin Megami Tensei IV is the fourth numbered game of the Shin Megami Tensei series developed by Atlus for the Nintendo 3DS. A follow-up to the game, titled Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse, was released on February 10, 2016 in Japan and September 20, 2016 for North America Development Shin Megami Tensei IV was first revealed by Atlus on May 29th, 2012 in the Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu along with the announcement that a first trailer for the game would be included in all releases of Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers for the 3DS. battle system returns in SMT4.]] The game was developed by Atlus's internal Team Maniax and directed by Kazuyuki Yamai who previously worked on the Maniax edition of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and the Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha games. Eiji Ishida, the art director of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey has returned for this game as well. For the first time in the series, character and demon designs were not handled by Kazuma Kaneko, who instead provided story concepts. Instead, Masayuki Doi designed the characters while various artists related to Tokusatsu media were tasked with the demons. The music is composed by Ryota Kozuka, who also worked on the opening of the 3DS release of Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers.Details on SMTIV Consumer software chief Naoto Hiraoka explained that Shin Megami Tensei IV will feature a proper evolution of the series' mechanics and its gameplay along with a battle system that will retain influence from past titles. As such, Ishida noted that the feeling of wandering and surviving in a chaotic world has been improved extremely and the world is said to feel even more "desolate" than before. Furthermore, it was explained that the game includes approximately 400 demons - the highest number in the whole series. Shin Megami Tensei IV is also the first game in the main series to feature full voice acting. A new trailer was shown on September 17th, 2012, providing a first look at in-game graphics and the new characters and demons that will be featured in the game. An expanded version of said trailer was also shown at the Tokyo Game Show 2012. The Nintendo Direct broadcast from February 21st, 2013 included a new trailer for the Shin Megami Tensei IV that detailed various gameplay elements and included some new event scenes. Characters * Flynn (フリン ): An 18-year-old young man living in East Mikado. He is a member of the demon-exterminating samurai. * Isabeau (イザボー): The lone lady among the samurai, she is a veracious young woman with a strong mind. Isabeau represents the Neutral alignment. * Jonathan (ヨナタン): Gentle nature and of good upbringing, Jonathan acts as an intermediary between friends of individual samurai. Jonathan represents the Law alignment. * Walter (ワルター): A passionate young man with bad behavior. Walter represents the Chaos alignment. * Navarre (ナバール): He is highly energetic and has a strong sense of elitism. * Hope (ホープ): The leader of the samurai. * Issachar (イサカル): One of Flynn's childhood friends. He acts like an older brother to him. * Stephen (スティーヴン): A mysterious man in a wheelchair. :See also: List of Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Gallery Trivia * Many of the names in the game may be references to the film Ladyhawke, as the names Isabeau, Navarre, and Aquila are all featured names of the film. References External Links *Official Japanese Site *Official Taiwan Site *Official Hong Kong Site *Official American Site *Official Korean Site *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ynm0dZ5mcTY Trailer of Shin Megami Tensei IV] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXH5WRP36fA 2nd Trailer of Shin Megami Tensei IV] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Qk8V3VcGKk Uncut 2nd Trailer of Shin Megami Tensei IV]